The rhythm of the heart
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Her father left, presumed dead, and her mother abannoned her so it is no wonder Skylar shuts everyone out. However, when crossing paths with Wander, Skylar falls hopelessly in love. Desperate not to be hurt, Skylar tries to ignore him in vain. New challenges arise, the god of love plays a game of temptation with Skylar and Wander and Slyvia decides to play matchmaker.
1. The meeting

**Wander Over Yonder is amazing people! So I'm gonna do a story I've been planning for ages. How does a year sound to you guys? XD Just kidding.**

**Any who this features Skylar, my oc.**

**Name: Skylar**

**Gender:female**

**Age: looks 20**

**Species: Fuzzy Humanoid/ star normad**

**Appearance: Blue fur, black boots, a black sleeveless jacket and a universal time tracker a.k.a a watch. On her head she wears a black keeps her sliver hair in a braid.**

**Personality: Skylar tends to daydream alot about a certain wandering humanoid/star normad yet she covers it up by being cold and cruel. Her hidden personality is just a nice, kind and sensitive girl who is afraid Wander will turn her down. She hates it when girls flirt with him and loves it when he hugs her or interacts. Occasionally, Skylar helps Wander without him knowing as she doesn't to get hurt emotionally. Once, Skylar assumed she couldn't go to a party with Wander as she thought Silvia had already asked him to go with her. ((Spoilers!))**

**Backstory: Abandoned by her mother after her father left, Skylar was forced to bring herself up. She traveled the universe in hope of finding happiness. Skylar gave up on the day she met Wander. Being the first person to show kindness she fell in love with , her fear of rejection haunts her so she is sometimes mean to him. Skylar doesn't like singing in front of crowds and sings only when she is sure she is alone. Skylar also prefers to be closed off and secretive when any one asks her about her past. She acts cold and unfeeling because she believes that no one really cares about her.**

**Other: Skylar likes playing stringed instruments and singing. Unknown to her, Skylar is quite graceful and a good role model to younger children. She is good mother material despite her past.**

**Wink, wink,nudge, nudge, say no more Right? ;)**

* * *

Skylar sat down on the dirt, eyes sparkling with tears. That was it. She was done. No more finding happiness. Sniffling a little and wiping her eyes, Skylar stood up. She then took out a Book entitled 'Finding Happiness' and threw it to the ground. She was done. Hitching her bags up once more, she walked away from it. A loose tear escaped her eye. She heard someone shouting but carried on, ignoring them. Suddenly someone ran up in front of her and she was bowled over. On her back, she growled. "Hey what do you think you're doin-" She began before opening her eyes and looking up at the person who had knocked her over. His grin was sheepish but cute. His orange fur swayed slightly in the wind and there were no signs of dirt upon it. His green and weirdly ginormous hat was askew upon his head. "I'm so sorry but I was just tryin' to return the book you dropped..." Oh Grop, that accent... Everything was cute.

Blushing slightly, Skylar rolled her eyes, effectively masking how loudly her heart was beating. "Yeah, I noticed I dropped it... I don't need it anymore. Can I go now?" The guy blushed.

"Oh! So sorry madam!" He grabbed Skylar's hand and pulled her up. She stumbled a little but soon regained balance.

"Thanks, uh..." The fuzzy orange guy slapped his forehead.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Wander and it is a pleasure to meet ya!" Wander shook her hand.

"Skylar, my name is Skylar. Now if you can excuse me, I've got places to see..." She heard a squeal.

"You're a traveler too! Where ya goin'? Can me and my best buddy Slyvia come too, huh, huh?" Skylar was suprised that the guy still had air left in his lungs to breath after how fast he was talking. However how cute he made himself, she knew she had to reject him.

"Yes I'm a traveler but I'm a mission. _Alone_." Turning away, Skylar felt something being pressed in to her hand. Whirling around with wide eyes, Skylar saw Wander let go of the book she had wanted to leave behind. Opening her mouth to reject, she saw him wink and walk away. She closed her mouth.

"Nice meeting ya Skylar. Hope we can see each other again soon." Watching as he vanished, Skylar pondered on with what she should do with the book. Shakily, she opened it. On the first page were words that changed her world forever.

_Finding happiness is never easy_

_Yet you probably will_

_I did _

_Perhaps it depends on which path you take_

_I hope you find it soon_

_Wander x_

Detirmined not to let the spark of hope burning lightly in her chest extinguish, Skylar set off to find Wander and ask him to help her.


	2. The lost and found

A week had pasted by since Wander had met that traveler he knocked over. He slightly doubted her excuse for not travelling with him but still knew she'd try to find Wander eventually. Quicker than he anticipated. Not that he minded.

Skylar watched as she saw Wander and his friend walking in to a small village, trying to decide to either follow him and accept to travel with him or just turn back and forget about him. She then took in a deep breath and ran after him. Skylar didn't realize just how fast she was going, despite her luggage, until she crashed in to Wander and accidentally knocked Sylvia out of the way. Damn it. "It looks like we meet again Miss Skylar! We just keep bumpin' into each other, don't we?" Wander smirked as he held out his hand to help Skylar up. She took it, after moments of thinking.

"I guess we do... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

'Idiot. Why did you say that?!' Her mind scolded, guilt building up and making her cheeks burn slightly.

"Just lookin' for folks that might need a hand in need, ya know? What about you?" The question caught her off guard. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to form words instead of squeaks of embarrassment.

'What are you doing here? Stalking him? Better think of something...' Her mind mocked her.

"Just... uh, just travelling. "

"Oh! A bit of sight seein'! I getcha!" Wander beamed.

'Nice save.' Skylar breathed a small sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding in. A brief interlude of silence dragged time away before Wander realized that Slyvia wasn't with him.

"Hey, where's Sylvia?" He peered around the large crowd, eyes frantically scanning for his best buddy. "SYLVIA? SYLVIA?" He cried panicked.

"Over here buddy!" The zorbank yelled before being glomped.

"Sylvia!" Skylar watched with a sad smile. She should of known. Turning away, Skylar was about to walk away when she felt herself being pulled in to a hug. "I'm so happy! Glad you could join us Miss Skylar!" Skylar didn't bother to protest or ask Wander how he knew, she was instead more focused on fighting the blush on her cheeks and the racing of her heart.


End file.
